Kumano-san
'''Kumano-san' (熊野さん Kumano-san) is a second-year student who belongs to the Drama Club in Mikagura Academy. Appearance : Kumano-san is a petite girl whose hair is tied into twin-tails. She wears a bear cap, a black uniform underneath a white cape tucked by a red ribbon, a black skirt with red trims, a leg garter on her right leg and a black frilly legging on her left leg. She also wears strappy sandals and a white-yellow wristband. : In her anime appearance, her white cape is simplified to a shirt which is similar to the normal girls' uniform and her hair is fluffier and shorter, instead of being tucked inside the white cape. The frills in her legging are also omitted. Personality : Kumano-san is a girl who is given the bear motif in the drama club. She tries her best to act like a bear by pretending to be strong and tough, eating plenty of stamina butadon, and such. But actually she is a girl who has a loli voice and smooth skin, feminine handwriting, and she gets flustered a lot, something which is far from the wild bear image.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six) : Being a member of the drama club where everyone has their trademark, she attempts to make one for herself by attaching "~tsutte" to the end of her words, though sometimes she forgets it while talking. The reason why she goes this far is because the Kumano-san nickname is given by Nyamirin, her beloved senior. However, when anyone says that she doesn't look like a bear at all, she'll start crying and run to Nyamirin. Ability *'????' :The details of her ability have not been revealed in any media. A baton seems to be her item however, since she is seen with one in her character design. Appellation Songs Cameo: *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Izayoi Seeing Plot Overview Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Before being introduced, Eruna imagined Kumano-san as a macho foreigner man, due to the name. But, upon seeing the real her who was just back from buying food, Eruna quickly took an interest to her, as she always does to cute girls. Kumano-san introduced herself after apologizing that she was late and said that she will go ferocious if she's hungry, and she shook her hand. This made Eruna said that she was far from what she had imagined before and she doesn't look like a bear at all. Kumano-san got upset upon hearing this and started to cry, and she also hit Usamaru who explained that she doesn't like to be said as such to Eruna. In the end, she buried herself to Nyamirin, like a child to her mom. She also got upset for the second time when Eruna brought up the "~tsutte" end words topic and asked her to not call her as Kumano-san since she is her senior and said that it is rude to call her as Kumano-san because the -san in her name is not an honorific. Despite the ruckus, she, along with Yuto and Nyamirin, became the ones who taught Eruna, Usamaru, and Tonkyun a lot of things as a preparation for the Rookie Battle. :In the night before the tournament, after the training had ended and been closed, she praised that everyone did great on the training. After Eruna was done thanking everyone in Houkago Six and stating her impressions, she cried while tugging her skirt and asked her to remain on the drama club. Some time later after Eruna told Yuto that all of the drama club members already knew that he had been acting all along, Kumano-san, along with the rest of the drama club members, came to the club room and said that they still befriended him because he was a part of them and even though he was just acting, they still liked him despite his flaws. Much later in the same night, Kumano-san, along with the Houkago Six, came to Yuto's room to hold a small party before Rookie Battle began. She bought all the snacks and juice, and became astounded after seeing Nyamirin get drunk on juice. :Kumano-san also came to Eruna's first battle with Tonkyun and Usamaru to give her some support. She got flustered and blushed when Eruna blew her a kiss and got relieved to see her win, as she constantly worried about her condition during the battle. Garakuta Innocence :Kumano-san, albeit crying, came along with Yuto and Nyamirin to approach Eruna and Usamaru from behind after Tonkyun's battle vs. Azumi ended to inform Eruna that she had to fight against Tonkyun in order to move to the Top 8 on the next battle. :On the battle day, she, along with the other Houkago Six members came to Eruna's waiting room. This made Eruna happy as she thought that they did this to help reduce her nervousness. But actually, they just came to ridicule her and quickly flew away from the room as soon as Nyamirin said that the Cooking Club made a free butajiru, which made Eruna (and Tonkyun) slightly feel down. Kumano-san also came to see Eruna's battle vs. Haruka and tried to stop Nyamirin from teasing Usamaru who was charmed by Haruka. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Kumano-san was in the drama club room with the other Houkago Six members when Eruna came to consult about her club concept. After Nyamirin suggested that Eruna make a costume club, Kumano-san became embarrassed as a result and rejected that idea by saying that she wouldn't let anyone see her body before getting married to someone. This made Tonkyun tease her by saying that wild bears don't actually need to wear clothes. This shocked her and she began to undress herself to prove that she was indeed like a real wild bear, but she was gladly stopped by Nyamirin before any ruckus happened. Unreasonable Roulette :Before going to Eruna's new club room, Kumano-san and everyone but Usamaru attended a meeting to discuss about what kind of present they would give to Eruna and Otone. Kumano-san suggested to give them a curtain with baby bear prints as a present during the discussion. When they came to Eruna's place together, Kumano-san, along with Usamaru was amazed by Bimii's transformation and she hit Bimii lightly several times to make sure if he can transform back to his animal form or not. When Yuto was going to say what kind of present that they would give to Eruna, Kumano-san said to her that she suggested to give them raw meat, but she was revealed by Tonkyun to be just hiding the truth. However, when Eruna became delighted since she thought that the drama club's present was the most wonderful present she has ever received, she hugged Kumano-san tightly and said that she would also like to have the curtain. Hearing that, Kumano-san became really delighted to the point she forgot to attach her end word and said that she would give it to them. Relationship Nyamirin :Kumano-san really admires her and Nyamirin cares for her in return. She's the one who gave Kumano-san such a nickname which made Kumano-san work real hard to have an image of a wild bear despite her loliness and femininity. Whenever she bursts into tears, Kumano-san is prone to hug Nyamirin, and she in turn pats her head to comfort her, just like a mom to her kid. Tonkyun :Kumano-san serves as Tonkyun's counterpart since she is a carnivore girl while he is a herbivore guy. Due to his nickname, Kumano-san sometimes unconsciously sees and treats him as a pig just like Nyamirin, much to his dismay. Kumano-san will also apologize to him anytime she buys Stamina Butadon (rice topped with pork) while forgetting her end words since she says that she forgot that Tonkyun will become a cannibal by eating the butadon, one more reason to make Tonkyun hate his nickname. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Usamaru :Usamaru does his best to not bring up the sensitive topic regarding Kumano-san's forced end words or her animal motif since he knows that she is doing her best to act like a wild bear and gets really upset if she gets told that she is far from projecting a wild bear image. One time, though, he accidentally forgot about it when he explained it to Eruna, which made Kumano-san hit him. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Yuto Akama :Both are on the same grade and same club and are on good terms. Like Usamaru, Yuto knows that Kumano-san will go berserk if anyone brings up the sensitive topic regarding her forced end words or animal motif, since he knows that she is doing her best to act like a wild bear and gets really upset if she gets told that she is far from projecting a wild bear image. Eruna Ichinomiya :Eruna quickly took an interest on her due to her loli figure and cute personality. Although she was upset at first because Eruna hit her berserk button, Kumano-san genuinely cares about her, as she is constantly worried when she watches Eruna in battle or such. Trivia *"-san" in Kumano-san is not a honorific, but attached as a nickname. (The "-san" was ironically removed in the English dub.) *Kumano-san means Ms. Bear, hence her animal motif. *Her birth date can be read as hachimitsu (蜂蜜) which means honey, corresponding to her animal motif, sun bear. *She is the third shortest among all the female cast, after Himi and Otone. However, she is the shortest among the Houkago Six members. Gallery Kumanosan.jpg|Kumano-san concept art Kumanosan-down.png Novel1 bw7.png Novel2 2.jpg Novel4 bw3.jpg Novel4 3.jpg M cde10.PNG M cde6.PNG|Kumano-san as she appears in Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat PV M cde1.PNG I s15.PNG I s5.PNG References }} Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters